


Move On

by Inabashisugi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), stony - Fandom
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inabashisugi/pseuds/Inabashisugi
Summary: 复联四之后钢铁侠二以前，队长穿越到过去见到了还不认识自己的托尼。





	Move On

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THEM THREE THOUSAND

上.  
他今天留下了一杯咖啡。  
准确地说是一杯醇厚的过于甜腻的咖啡，显然他对于咖啡有一些误解，不过这并不妨碍Steve喝光它，当喝完最后一口时，Steve有些明白他的小肚子是从何而来。  
接着Hogan先生适时地从人群中走了出来，就像他一直站在角落里观察着自己一样，Steve将画册上的一面撕下递了过去，Hogan没有说话只是伸手接过，然后离开，Steve看着他的背影笑了一下，他完全不觉得疑惑或是被冒犯，毕竟这样的“交易”已经持续了两周。  
两周前Steve花了一些时间在归还宝石的任务上，结束后他重新回到了纽约，一个他们还没有正式见面的时候，Steve不得不感激现代科技给予他的一切，以及Scott的慷慨。  
于是在这座仍旧被钢铁侠保护的城市里，Steve成为了他最忠实的市民，他戴起了眼镜，留起胡子，甚至去找了一顶看上去十分具有年代感的毡帽，他每天都会坐在STARK大厦旁的公园里作画，他伪造的身份很成功，许多人都对他的画作表示欣赏，不过这并不包括Tony。  
倒不是说Tony没有看过他的画，在Steve出现的第二天Tony就发现了他，他挑了一个阳光和煦的午后，带上了一些可乐和芝士汉堡试图伪装成一个午餐时分的巧合。  
Steve坐在一个长椅上，他的画架支在一边，上面的线稿还未完成，看上去他似乎遇到了一些困难，Tony走了过去，拿着可乐的手指向那副线稿。  
“为什么画他？”他接着指向天空。  
“因为一抬头总能看到他，”Steve低下头然后抬起看向Tony，“就像现在这样。”  
“听上去我该给你点奖励，”Tony凑近了些用手指勾滑墨镜露出来他漂亮的焦糖色眼睛来，“不过我得说先生，你画的真不像。”  
“是的，先生，”Steve诚恳地说，“我遇到了麻烦。”  
Tony直起身子摘下眼镜，居高临下地看着Steve，以及Steve手边的画作，它们和画架上的不同，它们完整而色彩艳丽，就叠放的顺序来看，它们似乎在阐述一个故事。  
“如果你想要这些，得和我交换，”Steve打断Tony的视线说，“你猜的没错，这是一个故事。”  
“好的好的，罗德岛先生，”Tony收回手放下可乐和芝士汉堡继续说，“如果你想要我的墨镜，也可以。”  
“事实上是普瑞特学院，”Steve笑了一下伸出手，“墨镜。”  
“我早该猜到的，你可真像是从布鲁克林来的，”Tony将墨镜重重地压在他手上说，“现在开始，它们是我的了。”  
Steve从背包里取出画册，将画集整理好放了进去接着递给Tony，他没有立刻松手，在Tony投来疑惑的眼神时他叹了口气说：“它们并没有完成，我本想全部画完。”  
“所以？”Tony笑了一下，“我知道你们的惯例，不过没关系，我可以等你画完，但是现在，普瑞特先生，它们属于我。”  
拿过画册的Tony并没有立即开始他的解密游戏，他盯着Steve看了一会儿最终转身离开，Steve同样注视着Tony的眼睛，一直等到他的背影消失在熙攘的街头，Steve看着手里的墨镜和长椅上的可乐与汉堡，他有些失神，因为真实与真实的相互碰撞令他无措，最后他低下头无声地笑了起来。

中.  
也许是基于他们戏剧性的相遇，此后Steve的每幅作品完成时Tony都会带来一些东西与他交换，比如一支笔或是模型，有时会是汉堡和咖啡，那就像Tony在办公室或是路上随处可见的东西，大部分时间他不会亲自过来，Hogan会一脸严肃地站在Steve身边，他的眼神像是在审视一个犯人。  
他们之间并没有任何话题，事实上直到刚刚Hogan才对Steve说了他们见面以来的第一句话。  
Steve看着Hogan转过身重新走过来，他恶狠狠地说：“如果你心怀不轨，我会打的你满地找牙，普瑞特先生。”  
正当Steve准备开口反驳时，他已经换上了恭敬的口吻继续说：“明天下午我会来接你。”  
如果不去深入思考Hogan的情绪变化，Steve会承认自己还是有一些兴奋的，他整理了剩下的画集，将它们全部收进画册里，他希望第二天见到Tony时可以亲手交给他。  
但是Tony失约了，直到傍晚，Hogan也没有出现。  
Steve坐在公园的长椅上忽然意识到，这个世界里的钢铁侠是他，Tony也是他，他不被允许像个普通人一样，尽管没有人可以定义平凡一生是浪费生命，但对于Tony而言，假设他这么做了，他会不安和愧疚，即使他并不亏欠任何人。  
糟糕透了，Steve想，自己真是一个混蛋。  
那天以后Steve再也没有画过画，那幅未完成的线稿始终落在画纸的最后一页，他知道自己遇到的困难是什么，他无法描绘一个圆满的结局，因为自己亏欠Tony一个家。无所适从的羞愧围绕着Steve，他竟然天真的以为自己的到来能够带给Tony补偿，他完全明白了，真正带来慰藉的是过去的Tony，而受到鼓舞的是现在的自己。  
所以这个世界的故事应该就此结束，离开前Steve去了趟邮局，他将整理好的画册寄给了Tony，出门的时候他看见了一辆停在路口的银色奥迪，那是明显的STARK标志，Steve本无意于增添自己的负罪感，但车窗降下的同时他看见了Tony的眼睛，他的眼眶上有些细微的伤痕，中领衬衣遮不住脖颈的红肿，他受伤了，Steve想。  
但Steve没有动，他站在阶梯上朝他看去，Tony从车里下来时带上车门，后背倚靠在车身接着朝着四周投去眼神。  
作为一个名人他很难不被人群所关注，Steve看见很多人簇拥了上去，或是找他拍照签名或是采访，介于这可能是他们最后一次见面，Steve拉下了帽檐还是忍不住地凝视着他，这一刻Steve终于明白，初升的太阳是他，闪耀的星空也是他。  
“Stark先生在找你，”Hogan的声音在Steve身侧响起，“他想邀请你......”  
Steve被这声音吓了一跳，当意识到Hogan正在注视着他的同时他飞快地跑了出去，为此他满怀愧疚地推开了人群，尽管这不是他本意，但他还是引起了另一群人的注意，Tony的耳麦里响起Hogan的声音，他走出人群穿上盔甲接着向后退了一步飞上天空，Jarvis的声音适时地提醒着他Steve的位置，Tony饶有兴致地看着地面的情况，顺便分析了一下Steve的体能，最后他赞许地说：“不得不说他可真是个健将。”  
紧接着他俯冲下来在Steve的身前停下，起身的时候Steve还企图从他身旁绕过去，Tony在面甲的掩饰下笑了起来，毕竟已经很少有人愿意仅靠双腿和穿着盔甲的他比赛跑步了。  
“冒昧地问一下，你想去哪儿，”Tony升起面甲看着Steve，“普瑞特先生？”

下.  
“我猜你是个逃犯，”Tony的声音继续说，“不是什么画家，也不是普瑞特学院，你伪造了身份。”  
Steve抬起头看向他，阳光照在他的盔甲上泛着光，他们离的很近，近到Steve可以闻到独有于Tony的机械气味。  
“所以你到底是谁？”Tony举起一只手，掌心亮起金亮色的光。  
Steve摘下帽子看过去，光线被面甲遮住在Tony的脸上留下阴影，但他的眼睛里仍旧闪着漂亮的光辉，甚至连嘴角的胡渣都显得可爱，Steve注意到Tony脸颊上细微的伤痕，即便他涂上了一些粉底掩饰。  
“你花费太多时间在我的脸上了，”Tony晃了晃手说，“我们认识？”  
“我们......”Steve有些脱口而出，但他轻笑了一下接着说，“我们还不认识。”  
Tony眨了眨眼有些奇怪地看向Steve，他注意到这人的用词有些古怪，于是他收起掌心炮将手臂交叉在胸前，他在等Steve给他一个合理的解释，尽管他并不明白为何要对眼前这个人知根追底。  
“好吧好吧，”Steve摆摆手叹了口气，“我只是很想念你，Tony，你离开的太久了。”  
久到Steve能够想起他们在一起的每一件小事，在Tony不在的日子里，Steve每天都能在那些平凡的生活里想起和Tony有关的点滴，比如厨房里没有洗干净的咖啡杯和剩下的蔬菜汁，卧室里奇怪的装饰画和杂乱的衣裤，还有地下车库里的零件和层叠的文件，Steve看了一眼眼前的Tony接着闭上眼，他觉得自己真的过于想念Tony了。  
再次睁开眼的时候他深吸了一口气，用和缓而认真的语气向Tony讲述了一个故事，一个他们曾相爱的故事。  
Steve刻意略过了故事真正的结局，仅用人们所设想的超级英雄们应有的美好结局作为结尾，他抬起头看向Tony，然后意识到自己正准备用一个蹩脚的故事来蒙骗这个世界上最聪明的人。  
“然后呢？”Tony一边问一边解除了盔甲。  
但是他并没有等Steve的回答接着说：“我猜你有些轻视我对美国队长的认知，尽管我很讨厌我父亲，但他给我的影响很大，我们总得承认这些不是吗，不过我并不是想要说他的故事，而是你，Rogers先生。”  
当Steve张开嘴想要说些什么来澄清时Tony打断了他，他的声音重新响起：“不过我很难相信我们坠入爱河的事情，说真的，美国队长和钢铁侠？”  
“Tony，”Steve抬起手搭在Tony的肩上说，“因为你还不认识我。”  
“不不，我可不会爱上一个老古板，”Tony推开那只手，“所以然后呢，你知道我的意思，对吗？”  
“我知道你已经知道这个故事的结局了，因为你是这个世界上最聪明的人，无论是现在还是以后，”Steve看着他，“能再次见到你，我很高兴。”  
“能提前见到你，我也很高兴，相信我父亲也是，”Tony撇了撇嘴继续说，“关于未来我只想知道一件事，时间机器是不是我发明的？”  
Steve笑了起来，他已经很久没有听到如此Tony式的问题了，就好像时空被割裂，过去和未来重叠在了一起。  
“能给我一个拥抱吗？”Steve张开双臂说，“我要离开这里了。”  
“在你正面回答我之前，我拒绝。”Tony看着他说。  
但是Steve没有理会Tony的话将他抱了个满怀，怀里的人叹了口气然后伸手拍了拍他的后背，熟悉的触感令Steve一时失神，他几乎揉皱了Tony的外套。  
“艰难的一天，”Tony说，“对吗？”  
随着Tony的手不断安抚背脊的动作同时带来的还有Steve红着眼眶流下的泪水，他告诉了所有人应该释怀一切向前看，结果却是将自己困在了一个Tony还在的囚笼里，可笑的是鼓舞者是他，可悲的是迷失者也是他。  
“我爱你，Tony，”他最终说到，“我爱你。”  
接着Steve松开手，他笑着看向Tony，就像他终于明白初升的太阳和夜晚的星空总会离他而去。


End file.
